Freier Wille
"Für den Begriff freier Wille oder Willensfreiheit gibt es keine allgemein anerkannte Definition. In der Philosophie wird der Begriff nicht einheitlich definiert; umgangssprachlich versteht man etwas anderes unter dem freien Willen als im juristischen oder psychologischen Sprachgebrauch. Im weitesten Sinne meint Willensfreiheit die unterstellte menschliche Fähigkeit, sich unter gegebenen Bedingungen für oder gegen etwas zu entscheiden." (Wikipedia) Definitionen 'Bedingte Willensfreiheit' In der Medialen Kommunikation ist der Wille nur bedingt frei, durch verschiedene Aspekte in seiner absoluten Freiheit eingeschränkt. Durch die vielfältigen Einschränkungen des Willens ist seine Bezeichnung als "frei" ungeeignet - dennoch ist dieser nicht zusätzlich aktiv einzuschneiden, also zu schützen. Die Willensfreiheit ist hier eher auf das Verhalten von Menschen untereinender bezogen, die Selbstbestimmung eines jeden Menschen zu akzeptieren und nicht fremdbestimmend eingreifen zu wollen. “I am not a product of my circumstances. I am a product of my decisions.” ― Stephen R. Covey 'Kompatibilismus' Die notwendigen wichtigsten Eigenschaften des Willens sind dennoch vorhanden, wenn auch bedingt - und jedem ist ein weitgehend freier Entscheidungsspielraum zu gewähren - unabhängig von Determinismus oder Indeterminismus. Einschränkungen des "Freien Willens" thumb|right|335 px"Ich glaube nicht an die Freiheit des Willens. Schopenhauers Wort: 'Der Mensch kann wohl tun, was er will, aber er kann nicht wollen, was er will', begleitet mich in allen Lebenslagen und versöhnt mich mit den Handlungen der Menschen, auch wenn sie mir recht schmerzlich sind. Diese Erkenntnis von der Unfreiheit des Willens schützt mich davor, mich selbst und die Mitmenschen als handelnde und urteilende Individuen allzu ernst zu nehmen und den guten Humor zu verlieren." Albert Einstein 'Naturgesetze' Die Naturgesetze sind der äusserste Rahmen des Freien Willens und stösst hier an seine natürlichen Grenzen. Dennoch, es gäbe keine Flugzeuge, wenn man das unmöglich Erscheinende nicht frei denken darf. Die Frage bei der Überwindung des bisherigen, was man von den Naturgesetzen weiss, ist das "WIE" ein Ziel zu erreichen und Wunsch umzusetzen ist. Denn obwohl der Mensch selbst nicht fliegen kann, kann er fliegen. 'Gehirnforschung' thumb|right|335 pxDie Autonomie des Willens (Gegensatz "Heteronomie") wird von der aktuellen Gehirnforschung angezweifelt. Die Konsequenz zeigt sich in der Frage, wie jemand zur Verantwortung gezogen werden kann, wenn dieser nicht frei über seine Handlung entscheiden kann? "Durch den Einsatz moderner bildgebender Methoden, vor allem PET und fMRT, ist es möglich geworden, den Prozess der Entscheidungsbildung zu beobachten, den man in bestimmter Hinsicht mit dem freien Willen identifiziert. Dabei deuten die bisherigen Ergebnisse (welche nachfolgend kurz besprochen werden) darauf hin, dass die „Entscheidung“ im Gehirn bereits unbewusst getroffen wird, bevor sich die Person dieser bewusst wird. Allerdings handelt es sich bei diesen Experimenten bis dato um „folgenlose“ Spontanentscheidungen, z. B. welche Hand zum Greifen benutzt wird. Kritiker wenden deshalb ein, dass unsere bewusste Willensfreiheit doch kausal relevant sein könnte, insofern als das Bewusstsein in der Praxis die Ausführung der entschiedenen Handlung steuert und überwacht und in diesem Prozess die Möglichkeit hat, die eigentlich beschlossene Aktion noch zu unterbrechen oder zu modifizieren. Man sagt deshalb, unser Bewusstsein hätte möglicherweise ein Vetorecht." (Wikipedia) *''"... daraus folgende Bewertung, dass - freier Wille hin oder her - die Tötung eines Menschen aus Habgier sich von der Tötung eines Menschen aus Fahrlässigkeit normativ unterscheidet." ''- Erscheinungsformen Des Modernen Rechts von Winfried Hassemer *Freier Wille Gehirnforschung - Anatomische / neuroanatomische / neurobiologische Ebene der Gehirnforschung in historischer Sicht und Gegenwartssicht - Herausgeber: Prof. Dr. med. Bernd Fischer *Der freie Wille und die Schuldfähigkeit des Menschen aus Sicht der Hirnforschung von Sandra Anger *Die beiden Grundprobleme der Neurophilosophie: Bewusstsein und freier Wille (Erhard Oeser) *Aktuelle Ergebnisse Der Hirnforschung und Ihre Bedeutung Für Erziehungswissenschaftliches Denken - Swenja Braun *Freier Wille - eine Illusion? (stern) *Hirnforschung: Ist der freie Wille eine Illusion? (FOCUS) *Bewußtsein und freier Wille: Neue Erkenntnisse der Hirnforschung (FAZ) *Benedikt Grothe (LMU): Nimmt uns die Neurobiologie den freien Willen? Ringvorlesung: Ecce Homo! *Eine Welt ohne Seele? Verantwortung und Gefühl zwischen Hirnforschung und Juristerei Korte, Martin (author); Kiesow, Rainer Maria (author); Studium Generale; Universität Tübingen; Ordnung der Wirklichkeit: Geisteswissenschaftler im Gespräch mit Naturwissenschaftlern *[http://audiothek.philo.at/podcasts/philosophische-brocken/e-tugendhat-freiheit-und-determinismus Freiheit und Determinismus. – Mitschnitt der Philosophischen Audiothek] (MP3; 44:49 Min.; 41,04 MB). Reaktion Ernst Tugendhats auf Aussagen der Neurophysiologie zur (Un-)Möglichkeit von Willensfreiheit. 8. Januar 2006. 'Bezugssystem' "Aber auch in der bloßen Abstraktion der Vorstellungen bezieht sich der Wille unmittelbar auf die gesellschaftlichen Verhältnisse, wiewohl er sich hiervon frei gestellt hat." (kulturkritik.net) „Nehmen wir an, Sie hätten einen freien Willen. Es wäre ein Wille, der von nichts abhinge: ein vollständig losgelöster, von allen ursächlichen Zusammenhängen freier Wille. Ein solcher Wille wäre ein aberwitziger, abstruser Wille. Seine Losgelöstheit nämlich würde bedeuten, dass er unabhängig wäre von Ihrem Körper, Ihrem Charakter, Ihren Gedanken und Empfindungen, Ihren Phantasien und Erinnerungen. Es wäre, mit anderen Worten, ein Wille ohne Zusammenhang mit all dem, was Sie zu einer bestimmten Person macht. In einem substantiellen Sinn des Wortes wäre er deshalb gar nicht Ihr Wille.“ – Peter Bieri: „Unbedingte Freiheit: eine Fata Morgana“ in „Das Handwerk der Freiheit“ 'Prägungen' „Das Verlangen nach “Freiheit des Willens,” in jenem metaphysischen Superlativ-Verstande, wie er leider noch immer in den Köpfen der Halb-Unterrichteten herrscht, das Verlangen, die ganze und letzte Verantwortlichkeit für seine Handlungen selbst zu tragen und Gott, Welt, Vorfahren, Zufall, Gesellschaft davon zu entlasten, ist nämlich nichts Geringeres, als eben jene causa sui zu sein und, mit einer mehr als Münchhausen’schen Verwegenheit, sich selbst aus dem Sumpf des Nichts an den Haaren in’s Dasein zu ziehn.“ – Friedrich Nietzsche: Jenseits von Gut und Böse Die Aufklärung sei der Weg aus der selbstverschuldeten Unmündigkeit, so Kant. Dies verkennt allerdings alle unsere Prägungen und Erfahrungen in den ersten Lebensjahren - oder, dies lässt uns die volle Verantwortung für alles tragen, dessen wir Opfer waren und uns angetan wurde und zu dem gemacht hat, was wir heute sind. Wie Nietzsche im obigen Zitat darlegt, erheben wir uns somit regelrecht zur absoluten Ursache unseres Selbst und verkennen die Einflüsse und Quellen, derer wir Teil sind, genauso wie unsere Kraft, andere zu beeinflussen und inspirieren. 'Willensbildung' Der Wille will erst gebildet werden, um in seiner Willenskraft die Freiheit zu erreichen - bei aller Veranlagung auch, um sich Gehör zu verschaffen, geschweigedenn Realität zu werden. siehe auch "politische Willensbildung" (bpb) 'Umsetzungsproblem "Willenskraft"' thumb|right|335 px"Auch wenn die Kräfte fehlen, ist doch der gute Wille zu loben." - Ovid, Ex Ponto (Briefe aus der Verbannung) III, Brief IV (an Rufinus), 79 "Die Gedanken sind frei?" Vielleicht können wir alles denken - aber zur Durch- & Umsetzung benötigt der Wille Kraft und ist hierin meist begrenzt, unkonkret, nicht zu Ende gedacht und erschöpft sich in seiner maßgebenden Unfreiheit. 'Abhängigkeiten' „Die Daumenschraube eines jeden finden: Dies ist die Kunst, den Willen Anderer in Bewegung zu setzen. Es gehört mehr Geschick als Festigkeit dazu. Man muss wissen, wo einem Jeden beizukommen sei. Es gibt keinen Willen, der nicht einen eigentümlichen Hang hätte, welcher, nach der Mannigfaltigkeit des Geschmacks, verschieden ist. Alle sind Götzendiener, Einige der Ehre, Andere des Interesses, die meisten des Vergnügens. Der Kunstgriff besteht darin, dass man diesen Götzen eines Jeden kenne, um mittels desselben ihn zu bestimmen. Weiß man, welches für jeden der wirksame Anstoß sei, so ist es, als hätte man den Schlüssel zu seinem Willen. Man muß nun auf die allererste Springfeder oder das primum mobile in ihm zurückgehen, welches aber nicht etwa das Höchste seiner Natur, sondern meistens das Niedrigste ist: denn es gibt mehr schlecht- als wohlgeordnete Gemüter in dieser Welt. Jetzt muss man zuvörderst sein Gemüt bearbeiten, denn ihm durch ein Wort den Anstoß geben, endlich mit seiner Lieblingsneigung den Hauptangriff machen; so wird unfehlbar sein freier Wille schachmatt.“ – Baltasar Gracián : Handorakel und Kunst der Weltklugheit, 1647, Übersetzung: Arthur Schopenhauer 'Notwendigkeit' "Der Mensch hat freien Willen - d. h. er kann einwilligen in's Nothwendige." - Friedrich Hebbel, Sämtliche Werke: Tagebücher, 2. Band. 2504 (1842) "Ein Wille ist daher nicht einfach frei, sondern immer auch Reflexion einer abstrakten Not, also Ausdruck einer abstrakten Notwendigkeit, welche Einsichtigkeit erheischt, sei es als Einsicht in die Notwendigkeit eines zu erbringenden Aufwands oder Ansporn für einen erwarteten Erfolg. '' ''Bedürfnisse unterscheiden sich hiervon, dass sie nur konkret sein können. Ein abstraktes Bedürfnis, ein Bedarf, der sich nicht gewiss sein kann, wäre ein Widersinn, der lediglich als Erregung existieren könnte. Als Reflexion abstrakter Not ist der Wille eine Spekulation darüber, was zukünftig sein muss, um solche Not zu wenden. Er ist also in diesem Sinne eine Zukunftsvorstellung dessen, was Not tut. Hieraus wird er praktisch, indem er ein Wissen um eine nötige Vorleistung dafür ist, was zu tun nötig ist, um in den Besitz gelangen kann von etwas, das zu haben unter gegebenen Umständen notwendig erscheint. '' ''Obwohl der Wille sich im einzelnen nicht rational begründet, verfolgt er meist doch im allgemeinen ein notwendiges Prinzip, das sich aus Ideen, Vorstellungen und Ideologien ergibt. Dies alles vermengt sich meist hinter dem Begriff der Willensfreiheit, der Notwendigkeiten kaschieren soll. Es ist die Verfügung einer Vorstellung, die aller Freiheit vorangestellt ist und mit der Willensfreiheit geleugnet wird. Von daher gibt es die Willensfreiheit auch dort nicht, wo sie behauptet wird und zum Durchsatz von willkürlichen Einfällen hergenommen wird. Dem vorausgesetzt ist immer ein bestimmtes Sein, was die gesellschaftlichen Grundlagen, ihre Naturmacht zum Inhalt hat - sowohl im allgemeinen Sein der Geasellschaft, als auch in dem jedes Einzelnen." (kulturkritik.net) 'Gesetz' "Keine Unterwerfung ist so vollkommen wie die, die den Anschein der Freiheit wahrt. Damit lässt sich selbst der Wille gefangen nehmen." - Jean-Jacques Rousseau, "Emile" >>Denn mit dem freien Willen, der rechtlich geschützt ist, wird eben der Wille als solcher anerkannt, jedoch kein Willensinhalt, also auch kein Interesse. Während für jeden, der seinen Willen betätigt, wichtig ist, was er will und ob er es bekommt, ist die rechtsstaatliche Genehmigung der freien Person dagegen zielgerichtet ignorant. Jede Person und ihr Wille werden gleichermaßen anerkannt, weil der Inhalt ihres Willens gleichgültig und kein bestimmter Willensinhalt damit gebilligt ist, im Gegenteil. Der Rechtsstaat will eine Welt errichten, in der es zuallererst um das Dürfen geht. Dass man darf und was man darf, darüber bestimmt der Staat in Gesetzesform. Das Reich der bürgerlichen Freiheit, dies Eldorado des „Selbstbestimmungsrechts der Person“ ist das abgesteckte Feld dessen, was der Recht setzende herrschaftliche Wille zu festgelegten Bedingungen zugesteht, gewährt, als Bereich des Dürfens einräumt, also unter den Vorbehalt seiner Genehmigung stellt. „Alles Nähere regelt ein Gesetz.“<< Was ist ein abstrakt freier Wille? Quelle: ehemaliges Forum auf farbeRot, Autor unbekannt 'Intuition' >>„Ich weiß ehrlich nicht, was die Leute meinen, wenn sie von der Freiheit des menschlichen Willens sprechen. Ich habe zum Beispiel das Gefühl, dass ich irgend etwas will; aber was das mit Freiheit zu tun hat, kann ich überhaupt nicht verstehen. Ich spüre, dass ich meine Pfeife anzünden will und tue das auch; aber wie kann ich das mit der Idee der Freiheit verbinden? Was liegt hinter dem Willensakt, dass ich meine Pfeife anzünden will? Ein anderer Willensakt? Schopenhauer hat einmal gesagt: ‚Der Mensch kann tun was er will; er kann aber nicht wollen was er will.‘<< – Albert Einstein : Ich vertraue auf Intuition. Der andere Albert Einstein. Spektrum Akademischer Verlag Heidelberg, Berlin, Oxford, S. 176. Der Mensch hat die Möglichkeit, auf seine eigenen Impulse zu hören oder sich seinen eigenen Impulsen zu wiedersetzen, bis die Impulse abstumpfen und regelrecht verstummen. Der Mensch hat folglich die Freie Wahl auf seine Innere Stimme zu hören, oder seine Hand auf eine heisse Herdplatte zu legen. Denn sich seinen eigenen positiv gestimmten oder lebensrettenden Impulsen zu wiedersetzen, richtet sich gegen das eigene Leben. Der Mensch weiss sehr wohl, dass der Krieg kein nachhaltiger Weg ist - er weiss um die wirklichen Folgen der Zerstörung der Natur. Es ist der Freie Wille, der ihm ermöglicht, von seinem innewohnenden Weg abzukommen und somit Teil der Vernichtung zu werden. Und genauso ist es auch der Freie Wille, der es dem Menschen ermöglicht, mit sich selbst wieder eins zu werden und seiner eigenen Bestimmung zu folgen. "Immer mehr zu werden, was ich bin, das ist mein einziger Wille." - Friedrich Schleiermacher, Monologe Kategorie:Freiheit